One Amazing Summer
by mochaloca85
Summary: Fred spends the summer at Angelina's and is in for some surprises. Rating for some mild cursing in later chapters.
1. Wanna Visit Me?

Chapter One: Wanna Visit Me?

Disclaimer: **I. Don't. Own. It. ***bad Chris Tucker impression*** Can you understand the words that are on this page?**

It was just an ordinary day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As usual, the Gryffindor first years were eating breakfast together in the Great Hall. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet were talking about their plans for the summer. Across from them, Lee Jordan and Fred and George Weasley were discussing their latest pranks to pull on the Slytherins.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing my sisters again and playing some Quidditch. I'm sure my Comet misses me as much as I miss it," Angelina was saying to Alicia. Just then, a Christmas Hawk owl that she recognized as belonging to her parents dropped a letter in her lap.

"Well, what does it say?" Alicia asked anxiously.

"Just that they love and miss me and that I can bring a few friends home for the summer if I want to. Do you want to come visit me? It'll be really fun."

"I wish I could, Angie, but I can't. My family is going to France and I've been looking forward to it for a while."

"I understand. Who could pass up a chance to visit France? Besides, Bordeaux is really beautiful in the summer."

"Hold on, Angie. How do _you_ know what Bordeaux is like in the summer?"

"Hey, guys!" Angelina said to Fred and George, purposely ignoring Alicia's question. "Do you guys want to come visit me for the summer?"

"Sure, it'd be fun." Fred answered. And George is staying with Lee, so the Burrow is gonna be kind of boring. Which reminds me: why didn't you ask Lee?"

"Why would I ask _him_?" Angelina said. When Fred gave her a weird look, she realized her faux pas. "What I mean is that I already knew his plans. He told me yesterday while you two were in detention. What he neglected to mention was that George was spending the summer with him." She gave Lee a pointed look that clearly said,"I'm going to talk to you later."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That afternoon, Angelina finally caught up to Lee in the library where he was studying for the exams that were coming up. "Hey, Chipmunk, mind if I join you?" she asked and without waiting for an answer, she plopped into the chair next to him.

Lee cringed at the childhood nickname and then looked around to make sure that no one had heard Angelina. When he was satisfied that no one had, he said "I thought we had an agreement about that. You wouldn't like it if I called you 'Sugar Quill', would you?"

"Wouldn't bother me a bit. Unlike _some_ people, I don't get all uptight about old nicknames."

"What if I told Fred the reason _why_ I called you that?"

Angelina's eyes widened in horror and Lee smirked with satisfaction at the look on his friend's face. The shocked expression quickly disappeared and she narrowed her eyes in anger. "You wouldn't."

"You've known me since I was born, Sugar Quill. I'm pretty sure you know I would. Or I could just tell Fred that you fancy him and see where that gets me."

"How'd you know I fancy him?"

"I didn't. You just told me right then. I did have my suspicions, though. And George thinks he fancies you, too, although he refuses to admit it."

"I'm sorry for calling you Chipmunk." Lee winced again. "I mean, that name. Please don't tell Fred that I fancy him, even if he does like me back," Angelina pleaded. "Or the story behind _my _nickname," she added as an afterthought.

"Angie, you know I'd never betray you like that. Well, maybe the whole 'Sugar Quill' thing, but not about something as big as this. We go back farther than that." Then he grinned evilly and said "Anyway, Fred has all summer to figure out that you want him on his own."

"I hate you."

"I know."

Angelina decided to change the subject before anyone overheard. "Why didn't you tell me George was spending the summer with you?" 

Lee just shrugged. "Didn't think it mattered. After all, you would've known eventually anyway."

"And why isn't Fred joining you guys?"

"Apart from the fact that he's visiting you? He said that he's lived with me for nine months. He needed a vacation from me."

"But if he's staying with me, it'll be kind of hard to have a Lee-free holiday."

"Well, I know that and you know that, but he doesn't know that, does he?"

"This summer is going to so much fun," Angelina said with a grin.

Lee nodded, his own smile mirroring his friend's. "Oh, yeah. So much fun."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: This is the second version of this fic (the first one REALLY sucked). Tell me what you think and give me some ideas for a better title when you review. Flames will be used to burn the roommate from hell.


	2. Common Room Conversations Over Chess

Chapter Two: Common Room Conversations Over Chess

Disclaimer: Don't you people know that if I owned the Harry Potter universe, I wouldn't be doing this for free?

A/N: You like me! You really like me! Thanks for reviewing. Sorry I hadn't updated in a while. I've had a bad case of writer's block when it came to this fic plus I've been busy with school and I was just named to the newspaper staff. And I have a new roommate! She's pretty cool. BTW, this is what Fred and George were doing while Lee and Angelina were in the library.

Well, on to chapter 2!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fred and George were sitting in the common room playing a game of chess. More accurately, George was playing a game of chess; Fred couldn't concentrate because he was too busy worrying about spending the summer with Angelina.

"What if her parents don't like me? They're rich, you know. And you know what wealthy wizarding families think about us; they think we're trash. They think – " George cut him off before he could continue rambling.

"Checkmate. Look, Fred, don't be so uptight. I'm pretty sure Angie's parents trust her judgement; if she likes you, I'm pretty sure they will, too."

"That's easy for you to say; you're spending the summer with Lee. You'll probably spend all your time learning how to care for spiders and how to speak with a Scottish accent."

"Actually, we're only going to be in Scotland until the 15th of July. Then we're off to his dad's house in England, plus two weeks in France. And you and Angelina are doing _what _this summer?"

"I don't know; she says it's a surprise."

"Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't answer the question. Hold on; Lee's parents are divorced?'

"Well, they don't live together, so I guess so. I'm really looking forward to meeting his sisters, though. According to him, if we're the Kings of Pranks, then they are most definitely the Queens."

"He's got to be kidding. There is no one as good as us; though he and Angelina do come close."

"He also said that his older sister is pretty cool, too. A bit more responsible than the twins, but she knows how to have a good time."

"Wait a second. His sisters are twins?"

"Yeah. Fraternal, but damn close to being identical. He told me that the only physical difference between them is their eye colour: one has brown eyes and the other has hazel. But I don't know why you care; after all, you have Angelina."

"Yeah. I have Angelina," Fred sighed. At that moment, Lee and Angelina came stumbling through the portrait hole, laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes. The two were still cracking up as they headed to their respective dormitories. Fred turned back to his brother. "You don't think…"

"No, Fred," George said before his twin could start babbling again. "I'm pretty sure that they are just friends. Like I am with her."

"Are you trying to say that you like Angelina, too?"

"No, Fred," George said for what must have been the millionth time that hour. "You read way too much into things." He watched as his brother angrily stomped upstairs and smiled to himself. _He's got it so bad_, he thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aria A. Bellus: Sorry. I kinda already had a love interest in mind for George. She's a character that developed while I was trying to get over writer's block and she plays a major part in stories that take place after this one. (She won't be a Mary-Sue, I swear.) But I can write you in as her rival, though. 

****

Ashliegh: Thanks for reviewing all my stories. That means a lot coming from the definitive authority on F/A fics. I think I answered you about the other stuff already.

****

silver n blue sparkles: This takes place at the end of first year, so they're twelve. I think I said it in the second sentence.

****

Tonibelle: Thanks for the compliment. I didn't post the first version because it was really, REALLY bad. And as for the "Sugar Quill – Chipmunk" thing, you'll find out the stories behind the names sometime in the next couple of chapters


	3. Famous Beaters and Mansions and Twins, O...

Chapter Three: Famous Beaters and Mansions and Twins, Oh My!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A/N: I know, I know. No one ever used the expression "pimp me out" in the 80s. And even if they did, they wouldn't say it in Europe. I just couldn't come up with a synonym. And there's a lot OOC-ness (at one point, Fred behaves like a Wood fan-girl), but bear with me. It'll be right in chapter 5.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Antoinette "Toni" Toussaint stood on Platform 9 ¾ and tapped her foot impatiently. She just couldn't believe how long it was taking the Hogwarts Express to pull into Kings Cross. It never took forever when she was in school. But then, she had gone to Beauxbatons, not Hogwarts. And she was a Toussaint, which was an entirely different entity in itself.

So just why was the Holyhead Harpies Beater waiting at Platform 9 ¾? Today was the day her favourite niece, Angelina, came home from her first year at Hogwarts. She hadn't seen the girl in almost a year, far too long, if you asked her. And since Angelina loved Quidditch almost as much as Toni herself did, they had a lot of practising to do because Angelina wanted to play on the Gryffindor house team next year. Besides, what better way to find out more about any boys that her twelve-year-old niece fancied than over a relaxing, fast-paced game of Quidditch? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the Hogwarts Express…

"So, Angel, what are we doing this summer?" Fred asked the girl sitting across from him.

"I told you: it's a surprise, Fred."

"Can't you tell me one ickle thing?"

"Fine. Alicia, Lee and George aren't the only ones that are going to France."

The other three occupants of the compartment broke off their conversation to swivel their heads around to look at Angelina. Lee winked at her, but no one noticed. "What?" she asked, bewildered.

"You said…" Fred began.

"That you and Fred…" George continued.

"Are going to France!" the twins finished together.

Angelina looked at her companions. "Well, yeah. We go every year; my mother's family is French."

"What part of France are they from?" Alicia asked.

"Cognac."

"So _that's_ why you knew what Bordeaux is like in the summer."

"Yeah."

"Then why did you avoid my question when I asked you before? I mean, you had a perfectly logical reason for knowing."

Again, Angelina ignored her. "So, George, I hear that you can't wait to meet Lee's sisters." George beamed at her.

"Oh yeah! I want to meet these so-called Queens of Pranks. There's no way that they can be as good as me and Fred."

Angelina snuck a look over at Lee, who was somehow managing to listen to the conversation with a straight face. _Poor George_, she thought, _he doesn't know what he's in for._ She shook her head and glanced back at Lee, raising an eyebrow and mouthing, "You didn't warn him?" 

Lee nodded slightly and mouthed back, "I did, but he didn't believe me. Poor bloke doesn't have a clue."

"But he's getting set up and he doesn't have a chance."

"Since when do you have a conscience, Sugar Quill? Are you going soft on me?" 

"Hell no! I just can't believe that you'd do this to your best friend."

"But you'll laugh your arse off."

"Only because I'm in on the prank."

"Nope. You'll laugh because you're sadistically evil and it's damn funny." 

Only Fred caught the exchange between Lee and Angelina; Alicia was focused intently on George's description of the pranks he intended to pull on Lee's sisters in order to prove that he was the best prankster around. _I don't care what George said;_ _there is definitely something going on between those two and I'm going to find out what it is._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At Kings Cross…

The five friends parted ways once they exited the train. Alicia went with her parents and brothers while George and Lee headed towards Lee's mum and stepdad. This left Angelina and Fred standing on the platform. 

"This is weird," Angelina mused aloud. "My parents are never late for anything." But Fred didn't answer her; he was staring at a striking woman who appeared to be impatiently waiting for someone. 

"Angel! Look!" he yelled as he tugged on the sleeve of Angelina's robes. When Angelina turned around she saw none other than:

"Aunt Toni!" she shrieked, running toward the brown-haired Beater. 

"Namesake!" Toni yelled in just as loud a voice as her young niece, while a dumbfounded Fred just stared.

"Angel, do you know who that is?! That's Antoinette 'Toni' Toussaint, star Beater for the Holyhead Harpies and the first female Beater in history to make the –" He was cut off by his friend.

"French national team. I know, Fred. Would you like her autograph? She doesn't sign too many, so they're fairly rare."

"Oh thanks, Angelina; just pimp me out. And aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, since he seems to already know who I am," Toni broke in.

"Aunt Toni, this is Fred Weasley. Fred, this is my aunt, Toni Toussaint."

Fred grabbed Toni's hand and enthusiastically shook it. "I can't believe I'm meeting you. I mean, you are the greatest Beater of our generation; the third greatest ever, after the Broadmoors."

Angelina laughed at her friend's hero worship. "Fred, calm down and quit fawning over her; her head's big enough as it is. It's not like you're meeting Celestina Warbeck or someone _really_ important." 

Toni glared at her niece. "Celestina Warbeck is a talentless hack." Turning to Fred, she added, "Flattery will get you everywhere. Ignore Angelina; she's just jealous that I've got your attention."

Angelina playfully smacked her aunt. "What are you implying, woman?" she asked with mock anger.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Toni winked at Angelina who groaned.

"No, I suppose not. So what are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you in almost a year; I needed to make sure that you hadn't frozen to death in Scotland. Of course, I got to see Audrey and Abby, but it wasn't the same. Besides, who else was going to prepare you for being on the Quidditch team next year?" Toni answered as the three walked toward the limousine that was to take them back to Angelina's house.

"I didn't know you were trying out for the team, Angel," Fred broke in, interrupting the banter between the relatives. Toni made a mental note to talk to Angelina later; the girl hated to be called "Angel." This Fred kid must be someone really special.

"Lee didn't tell you?" Fred shook his head and Angelina thought she saw a flash of anger in his eyes. "I'm trying out for Chaser."

Toni looked at her niece in shock. "What do you mean you're going to be a Chaser?! I thought that you were going to try out for Keeper or Beater!"

Seeing Fred's confused expression, Angelina thought it best if she explained her aunt's outburst to her friend. "I usually play Keeper at home, but I can't play it at school because that's Wood's position." Fred nodded. "And this one," she continued, jerking her thumb at Toni "has this delusion that I'll be a Beater like her, even though that's my sister's department."

Toni's face was the picture of mock indignance after Angelina's comment. "Well, can you blame me? I mean, your mother did name you after me for a reason." Seeing the blank look on the young boy's face, she added, "Yes, Fred, Angelina's middle name is 'Antoinette.'

"Actually, I was just trying come up with a way to ask you train me for one of the Beater spots next year." Then Fred turned to Angelina. "Why didn't you tell me that Toni Toussaint was related to you? Hell, if I were you, I would've told all of Hogwarts."

"Would you have believed me?" _I can't believe he hasn't figured out who my parents are yet,_ she thought. _Maybe I should just tell him now. I mean, he'll know in a few minutes, anyway; if tell him now, he won't get all weird around them. But that would mean spoiling Lee's fun and who am I to ruin a great prank?_

"Good point, Angel. Angel!" Fred says waving one of his hands in front of her face after noticing that she seemed to be in deep thought. "Whatever fantasy you were having about me, snap out of it! Toni says we're here." _I wonder if she really WAS thinking about me. Or Lee_.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At Angelina's…

When Fred stepped out of the limousine, he was awe-struck. He knew that Angelina's family was rich, but he had no idea _how_ rich. Angelina called her home a "house," but that wasn't an accurate description; what stood in front of Fred was a huge castle almost the size of Hogwarts. _Wow! George doesn't know what he's missing!_

Angelina's voice broke into his thoughts. "Well Mr. Weasley, welcome to Le Chateau du Johnson, otherwise known as my house," she announced. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

"You sound like a house-elf."

"I've been around them long enough to know what they sound like."

"No kidding. I have to owl George about this place; there's no way Lee's house can top this!"

"What did you two do? Bet about whose summer is going to be better?"

"Something like that," Fred said and he winked at her.

Just then, two girls carrying broomsticks came sprinting out the front door, both of them tall with ebony hair in braids. _They must be Angelina's sisters_, Fred thought. _They look just like her_. One of them, he noticed, looked so much like Angelina that if he didn't know better, he'd swear they were twins. _But that's impossible; if Angelina had a twin, she'd be at Hogwarts with her. Unless she was a squib. But Angelina once said that her sisters were most definitely witches in every sense of the word._

"Two weeks, Angie! TWO WEEKS! We have had to play Quidditch with Papa for a Keeper for two weeks!" the girl that could be Angelina's twin yelled. "Oh, hello," she said noticing Fred. Turning back to her sister, she asked "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"First, Abby, calm down. I'm sorry you had to play with a horrible Keeper, but it's not my fault Hogwarts finishes later than Beauxbatons. Second, Audrey, Abby, this is Fred Weasley. Fred, these two twits are my sisters Audrey and Abigail." Seeing a glare from her double, she quickly amended, "Audrey and Abby."

"You two go to Beauxbatons?" Fred asked in an astonished tone. _I thought for sure that they were younger since Angel goes to Hogwarts with me_.

"Yeah. Our mother wanted us educated at the same school she went to. She's French, but I'm pretty sure you figured that out since you've met Aunt Toni. Papa went to Hogwarts and wanted us there so they compromised: Abby and I go to Beauxbatons and Angie goes to Hogwarts," Audrey answered.

"Oh. So you're both older than Angel?" Audrey and Abby exchanged glances. "What?"

"You just called…" Abby started.

"Angie 'Angel' and…" Audrey continued.

"She didn't slap you!" they chimed in together. Then they turned to their sister who was blushing. "You like him!"

"Audrey Annabelle and Abigail Isabelle…" Angelina warned her sisters."

"We were just kidding, Angelina. No need to use full names," Abby said. Then she turned to Fred. _He has nice eyes. Too bad Angie likes him. But she DID mention that he has a twin,_ she thought before saying, "Yes, we're older than Angie. Audrey is two years older than her, and I'm 13 minutes older."

"Bloody hell, Angelina! Why didn't you tell me that you have an identical twin?" Fred asked his friend.

"Two reasons," she answered. "If I said, 'Wow, twins! I have a twin, too,' you and George wouldn't have believed me. You would've thought I was mad and avoided me all year. Secondly, we're fraternal, not identical. Check it out, Fred. Our eye colour is different."

Fred looked from Angelina to Abby and noticed that Abby didn't have the same beautiful shade of honey-brown as Angelina. Rather, they were a warm hazel tint. _Didn't I hear something about a set of almost-identical twins with different eye colours?_ he thought, before pushing it to the back of his mind. "I didn't notice that before." 

"Well, if we're all done with the introductions and Abby is done flirting with Angie's boyfriend, can we go out back and play some Quidditch now?" Audrey asked with a smile. 

"Shut up!" the three twelve-year-olds yelled. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, that's chapter 3. Again, I apologise for the OOC-ness; it will get better, I promise. Oh yeah, a couple of sequels are already in the works. One takes place ten years later and is being co-written with AngelsFred. Next chapter: Lee and George. 


	4. Evil Cousins, Expensive Cars, and Errati...

Chapter Four: Evil Cousins, Expensive Cars, and Erratically Moving Cakes

Disclaimer: See chapter one

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I'm not going to pretend that this a great chapter because I know it's not. So forgive me if this chapter REALLY sucks; it's just easier to write F/A.

While Angelina and Fred were waiting at Platform 9 ¾, Lee and George scampered off.

"Aww. They look so cute," George mocked as he and Lee walked away.

"Do you think they even realise that the other likes them back?" Lee asked after looking back at his friends.

"Nope. At least Fred doesn't."

"How can he not? Sug- er, Angelina fawns all over him every chance she gets." Luckily, George didn't hear Lee's slip. He silently thanked Merlin that he didn't have to explain what he was about to say, thus ruining the surprise ahead.

"He's so paranoid that he's driving me mad! He's accused everyone of fancying her, even me! And since you are so close to her, he really has it in for you," George ranted as they headed towards Lee's mum and stepfather.

_So that's why he had been glaring at me lately. I wonder if Angie would be willing to pretend to be my girlfriend to piss him off, _Lee thoughtThen he remembered the last time he made either Fred or Angelina mad and shuddered_. Maybe not. _The sound of George's voice drove his thoughts from his mind. "Why is that, anyway?"

"Why is what?" Lee enquired.

"Why are you and Angelina so close? I mean, she isn't Scottish, so you can't be neighbours or anything like that. There isn't anything going on between the two of you, right?"

"No, George. Do you honestly think I would do that to Fred? Besides, she isn't even my type. I like tall, smart, pretty girls."

"You just described Angelina, smartarse."

"No, I didn't. I described Samantha Lewis, that Ravenclaw blonde. And even if I had described Angelina, I would hope that my best friend would have the good sense to know that I would've been joking. But then, I've never witnessed anything that would prove that you have good sense."

"Shut up, you stupid, great prat. One thing's for sure, though; I don't like Angelina. Not like that anyway."

"Who _do_ you fancy, anyway? After all, you seem to be ignoring the fair Miss Spinnet's attempts."

"There's no seem to be about it; I _am_ ignoring her. I don't like her like that and I wish she'd take the hint."

They walk in comfortable silence until Lee swears under his breath. "Damn."

"What's wrong with you?" George asked, in a concerned (and very unGeorge-like) voice.

"You see my mum and stepdad?" George nodded. "You see the girl with them?" Again, George nodded. "Well, that's my cousin Marea. She watches me when my parents are working, since they don't trust me alone with the house-elves. She was last year's Head Girl at Durmstrang. And if you think Percy is a prick, then you _definitely_ don't want to deal with Marea."

"A bigger swot than Percy? You must be joking."

"Wish I was. But… she's a lot of fun. If you know how to handle her, that is."

"In other words, prank her."

"Hell, yeah!"

"Tender," George said with a mischievous glint in his eye while rubbing his hands together. (A/N: I watch a lot of _Recess_ when I'm not in class or practise.)

Just then, the two of them reached Lee's mum and stepfather. "Hullo Mum, Darryl," Lee said brightly in his thick northern accent. He looked over at his cousin. "Hello, Marea," he said through gritted teeth.

Marea looked just as happy to see Lee as he was to see her. "Hello, _Chipmunk_," she said, emphasising his childhood nickname that made him cringe every time he heard it. "I trust you had a good year at school. I hear Professor Dumbledore is a brilliant man, but he can't hold a candle to Professor Karkaroff."

George looked over at his wincing friend. _Chipmunk?_ he thought. He could tell from Lee's body language that he despised that nickname. The poor boy was shaking with silent rage.

Apparently, Lee's parents noticed this, too, because they took charge of the conversation. "And you must be George," the tall woman said, extending her hand. "I'm Francesca, Lee's mother. And this is my husband, Darryl."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Madame," George said in a comically pompous tone. He then kissed the proffered hand, while Francesca, Darryl and Lee laughed. Only Marea appeared to be unamused. "And this vision of loveliness must be Marea. Lee told me so much about you." _Not to mention how much fun torturing you is gonna be,_ he silently added.

Marea rolled her eyes. This kid was just as bad as Lee. Damn. Why couldn't the little brat make some friends that weren't complete idiots? "Whatever," she sighed, jerking her hand from George. _Oh well, _she thought. _It could've been worse;_ _he could have come home with Angelina for the summer._ She cringed at the thought. Angelina, Lee, and this George boy in the same house? _It's enough to make me AK myself right now._ Now that she thought about it, where was the little hell spawn? She, Abigail, and Lee were usually inseparable. "Hey Chipmunk," she called, taking great joy in watching him squirm.

"What, Marea?" Lee answered back, irritably.

"Where's Angelina?" she asked in a syrupy sweet voice.

_Why do you care? You hate her and Abby more than me. You've called her a spoiled brat more times than I can count_, he thought. But out loud he said, "She just left with Toni." _Merlin, I wish I was going home with her_ now_ instead of later._

George looked from Lee to Marea back to Lee. He could see the disdainful look in Marea's eyes when she asked about Angelina. _What on earth could she have against Angie? Unless she's pranked her once or a hundred times._

Again, sensing the tension between the cousins, Lee's parents intervened. "So George," Darryl Jordan began, "Lee tells us that you have a twin. ("Oh great," Marea muttered under her breath.) So why couldn't he join us?"

"He needed a break from Lee's diabolical mind," George answered. Everyone laughed except Marea, who just rolled her eyes. "But seriously, he decided to spend the summer with our friend Angelina."

"Poor Jake and Gabrielle," came the mumbled words of Marea.

If anyone heard Marea's words, they didn't let on. Darryl looked at his wife and winked before turning back to George. "Well then," he began in his booming voice, "It's his loss."

Lee broke back into the conversation. "Oi, Mum! How are we getting back? George and I can't exactly Apparate."

"We bought an auto while you were away at school. Good, reliable…" Francesca said before Darryl interrupted her.

"Fast."

She sent a good-natured glare in her spouse's direction before continuing. "And FAST. I think you'll like it," she finished, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. And with that, the three adults walked off with Lee and George following closely behind with their trolleys.

"I wonder what kind of car it is," Lee wondered aloud to George.

"Why do you care? It's not like you can drive it."

"Hey, I'll be able to drive it in three years."

"As long as it's not a car like my dad's."

"What kind does he have?"

"An old, rusty Ford Anglia."

"I thought they stopped making those ten years ago."

"Exactly my point."

Suddenly Francesca, Darryl, and Marea stopped in front of an auto. A very nice EXPENSIVE auto. When Lee saw it, he let go of his trolley in excitement. Which sent it careening into Marea, knocking her to the pavement. Francesca and Darryl barely held in their snickers, while George didn't even try to hide his laughter. Lee was oblivious to the scene around him.

"Is that a BMW 325 iX?" he exclaimed, walking around the sedan as if he were appraising the latest broom at Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Do you have any idea how much these things cost?" (A/N: roughly 4127 Galleons in 1989; about $30,000 US)

"Obviously, you git," George said, finally containing his laughter. "They're the ones that bought it." Lee shot him a look before loading his things in the magically expanded boot and climbed into the backseat. George followed suit before joining Lee in the car, Marea sliding in after him.

"You know what?" Lee whispered to George.

"No. What?" George whispered back.

"Marea's birthday is in five days."

"Thinking of a good old-fashioned birthday prank?"

"Of course."

The pair continued the discussion of their plans for ruining Marea's birthday while Marea herself sat unaware, too involved in listening to her favourite band on her state-of-the-art portable wireless.

A Few Days Later…

Marea woke up and looked around. She had to be on her toes around Lee and George, but she had gotten used to that in her short nineteen years. Those two morons had set off Dungbombs in her bed, Filibusters in her closet, and turned her beautiful brown hair a hideous shade of neon orange. And this was only the fifth day. And no doubt Lee had told George that today was her birthday. All the chaos they had caused her was sure to come to a head today. _At least Angelina and Abigail aren't here_, she thought. She shuddered involuntarily.

The coast seemed clear, but Marea only trusted her cousin as far as she could throw him. Looking at her slim frame, one could assume that she couldn't throw Lee very far. _They're planning something_,she thought. "Come out, you two. I know what you're up to." Not even an answer. _Something is definitely up_.

She got out of bed and walked toward Lee and George's bedroom. It seemed to take forever. (_Why does everyone in this damn family live in a castle? Why can't we live in a modest house?_) The terrible twosome was sound asleep, looking like little angels. "Pity they don't sleep twenty-four hours a day," she muttered before Apparating downstairs to make breakfast.

When they were sure Marea was gone, Lee and George sat up in their beds. "Okay, Jordan. I agree that it's a great idea, but how are we going to pull it off? We can't exactly do magic outside of school."

Lee raised his eyebrow. "Since when do you care about rules?"

"I don't. I just don't see a way to do this without getting in trouble with the Ministry. Or worse, Mum."

"If we don't use our wands, how would the Ministry know?"

"B-b-but that's impossible," George sputtered.

"Is it? You and Fred are always inventing stuff to get around that rule, so what makes you think we can't do it now?"

"But that's all potions and the such. You are talking wandless magic. It can't be done."

Lee laughed. "George, remember when I told you my half-sisters were the Queens of Pranks?" George nodded. "Well, one thing I learned from them is that a wand only serves as a _channel_ for the spell. If you concentrate hard enough, you can perform spells by merely thinking about it."

"Fine. But how do we keep the Ministry from finding out?"

A devilish grin appeared on Lee's lips. "The Ministry has records of every UK wizard's wand and the signature it produces."

George understood instantly. "So they track the wand signature. Which is why they find you so quickly."

"Exactly, my friend."

"Wicked." Then another thought appeared in George's head. "You have done this before, right?"

"Yeah. Loads of times." Then as an afterthought he added, "It's a little erratic, though. Instead of hitting the cake, the charm might hit Marea and _she'll_ go flying through the air instead."

"Wicked!" the boys exclaimed in unison.

That Night…

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Marea. Happy birthday to you!" rang the voices of Francesca, Darryl, Lee and George as they sat in the dining room. In front of them was a huge mocha-flavoured cake spouting nineteen candles.

"C'mon, Marea. Make a wish," Darryl whined playfully.

Francesca mockingly punched her husband. "Last time I checked, there were only TWO children in this house."

Marea bent over to blow out the candles. She glanced at Lee and George out the corner of her eye. They'd been silent all day. She was worried. _I wish that they'd go ahead and get whatever they're up to over with._

"So what did you wish for," George asked. Lee punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't ask her that, you idiot. Then it won't come true."

Francesca handed her niece the knife. "It's time to cut the cake."

Lee and George looked at each other. Lee slyly showed George three fingers. As he silently closed his hand, the two boys began to concentrate on the cake. And when Lee's formed a tight fist, they thought _Wingardium Leviosa _as strongly as they could.

The spell was a success. Sort of. Instead of just flying through the air, as was intended, the cake levitated straight up. And hit Marea in the face.

Suddenly, easy-going Francesca was ever the strict parent. "LEE! GEORGE!" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Sorry, Mum/Mrs. Jordan."

In the background, Marea was busy trying to wipe mocha cake off her face while her uncle laughed wildly.

I know this was a little rushed but I was trying to make my third update this week. That and I was trying to keep a loyal reviewer satisfied. ::Looks pointedly at Faye:: I'm in the midst of finishing the last chapter of _Leaving_ and rewriting chapter five of this fic (it took me so long to write this one that I don't like it anymore). AF says that he's almost done with chapter 10 of WtWS and I'll post it when he e-mails it to me. (I've already laid the foundation for chapter 11.) Let me know that my hard work doesn't go unappreciated. Review!


	5. Quick! Think of Something Clever!

Chapter Five

A/N: I'm baaaaaaack! I know I had AF tell you that this would be up earlier than this, but I started working on my first non-HP-related fic and I kinda got sidetracked. That's also part of the reason why this chappy is kinda all over the place. And I couldn't come up with a clever title for this one. (Not that the other four were particularly clever.) To clarify any confusion, this chappy picks up exactly where chapter 3 left off. In other words, this is the same day Fred and Angie got out of Hogwarts (despite the fact that chapter 4 took place over several days). And there's no particular reason why everyone hates their middle names.

Fred looked at the two girls in front of him hoisting their brooms and then turned to Angelina. "You do realise I don't have my broom with me, right?"

Angelina smiled her hundred-Watt grin. "No problem. We have a broomshed out back. The Arrows give Papa a new broom every year, so we get to use his hand-me-downs."

_A new broom every year? Next thing I know, she'll be telling me there's a full-scale pitch in the backyard._ "Pretty nice hand-me-downs," he said looking enviously at the broomsticks on Audrey and Abby's shoulders.

Angelina followed his gaze. "That's because they're not. _Those_ are the brooms Aunt Toni bought them after Audrey was made Lincournet Captain and Abby made the Aiglon house team." She shot a disapproving look at her sisters. "Which I _distinctly_ remember Maman saying that they were _only_ meant to used at school."

Abby glared right back at her twin. "Oh, like you didn't sneak a broom on the Hogwarts express."

"I didn't. Unlike _some_ people, I follow rules."

"Then explain the Howler you got on the first day of classes."

"So I messed up in Potions; big deal. Sevvie is a git."

_Did she just call Snape 'Sevvie'?! I've gotta use that next term_._ It'll net me a couple of detentions, but it's worth it. I knew there was some reason I liked this girl!_ Abby's voice snapped Fred back to life. "Papa told you not to call him that. It's disrespectful."

"It's a lot more respectful than some of the things you call him, _Abigail_."

Abby's eyes narrowed. "Shut your trap, _Angel-lina_."

Audrey stepped between her younger sisters to stop the argument before it escalated into a full-fledged fight. The last time they got like this, they had started performing wandless magic without concentrating and she was hit with several flying objects. In a split second she changed from the relaxed friend to the stern older sister. "Stop it, both of you! Angelina, despite what your name implies, you are far from an angel and you know it." Abby smirks. _Can't have that now, can we?_ she thought. "And you, Abigail, need to stop egging her on. Unless you want to end up in St. Mungo's again." Looking at the remorseful expressions on her sisters' faces, she attempted to suppress a chuckle.

"We're sorry, Audrey," they said in an innocuous voice.

"Good. Now let's go get Fred a broom and start practising for next year."

The three twelve-year-olds followed her to the backyard. And Fred stopped in his tracks. In front of him lay a full-scale Quidditch pitch, with the Appleby Arrows logo inscribed in the centre. _And I was just kidding about it. What exactly do her parents do for a living?_ he asked himself before pushing the thought out of his mind.

Angelina stifled a giggle as she watched Fred stare in awe at the pitch. _It still hasn't hit him who my parents are. I thought for sure he'd figure it out after meeting Aunt Toni. _She diverted her attention to her sisters who were heading towards the broomshed. Abby turned and yelled at her. "Oi, Angelina! Quit staring at Fred and help us get the equipment out!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Don't get your knickers all in a twist," she called back.

When Fred caught up with them, he was amazed at the number of brooms in the shed. He also felt a bit uncomfortable as the girls sized him up. He looked to Audrey for an appeal, as she seemed to be the sensible one. He knew Angelina well enough to know that she wouldn't stop and he trusted Abby about as far as he could throw her. Audrey shook her head. "It's for your own good. We need to know what broom you need." She squinted at him as she continued to examine him. "You're trying out for Beater next year, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Dammit," she swore under her breath. "Angie, why didn't you just tell me that? We could've been done a long time ago." She pulled out a Comet 300 and handed it to Fred.

"You didn't ask," Angelina answered with a cheeky grin before picking up her lucky Cleansweep 9.

"You know what? Just for that, you're getting out all the balls."

"Fine. I hope a Bludger knocks you off your broom."

"I'll be sure to send every one in your direction."

While they stood at the shed arguing, Fred caught a glimpse of a tall, striking man walking towards him and his companions. The man looked vaguely familiar. The man cleared his throat and all three raised their heads. "PAPA!!!" three feminine voices shouted. _So that's Angie's dad_, he thought.

Angelina reached her father first. "Papa, I've missed you," she said, running into his arms.

"I've missed you, too, Sug – er Angelina," he corrected himself after seeing his youngest daughter's rigid look.

Fred stared at the man in wonder. Angelina's father looked vaguely familiar, but he just couldn't place him.

Angelina spoke again. "Papa, this is Fred Weasley. Fred, this is my father, Jake Johnson."

"So this the young man you have a crush on," Jake teasingly said to her. Fred turned as red as a tomato and Angelina punched her father in the arm, while Audrey and Abby burst into giggles at the comment. Fred squinted at Jake trying to place him, when Angelina's earlier words came back to him. _"The Arrows give Papa a new broom every year, so we get to use his hand-me-downs."_

"I don't believe this. I've met two Quidditch legends in one day!" he shouted, before shaking Jake's hand even more enthusiastically than he shook Toni's. "First, Toni Toussaint, Hollyhead Harpies Beater. Now, Jake Johnson, Captain, Keeper, _and_ owner of the Appleby Arrows. George definitely missed out." _Well I guess this explains why Angie was the best flyer in the class._

Jake gave his daughters an amused expression. "Boy knows his Quidditch, doesn't he?" he whispered.

Angelina laughed. "He should; he's Charlie Weasley's younger brother."

"Don't know why that surprises me; he's the spitting image of Charlie, if not a little shorter." Looking at Fred, he said "Nice to meet you, too."

Fred finally let go of Jake's hand. Staring at Angelina, he furrowed his brow. "Angel?" He vaguely noticed his friend's father raise an eyebrow at the diminutive. "Why did you say you're dad was a terrible Keeper?"

"In our family the kids are much better at Quidditch than the adults."

"So they claim," Jake chuckled.

"So we _know_!" all three girls exclaimed with indignant looks on their faces. "But you'll see that in France," Angelina added to Fred.

"Why? What's happening in France?"

Abby and Audrey turned to their sister with shocked expressions. "You mean you didn't tell him about the Tournament?"

"What tournament?" Fred asked, confused.

"_The_ Tournament, with a capital 'T'. The Toussaint Family Tournament," Angelina explained. "Two weeks at our grandfather's place in Bordeaux. Four teams competing for the trophy and a year's worth of bragging rights. And _our_ team is the reigning champion."

"Two years in a row!" Abby and Audrey chimed in.

"So it's a two-week-long Quidditch tourney?" Fred asked.

Abby shook her head, ignoring the glare from Angelina. "Not just. We also play football, rugby, and hockey. You're the first guy that Angie's invited." She smirked with satisfaction at the blush appearing on her sister's cheeks. _Hmm. Might as well get Audrey, too._ "Which reminds me," she said and turned to her other sister. "Is the handsome Mr. Shealey joining us as well?" she asked, making a blatant reference to Audrey's boyfriend Matthew.

"If you're referring to the self-centered git that captains Aiglon, then no, he isn't."

Angelina snickered. "Forgot your birthday again, did he?"

She ignored her sister and turned to Jake. "Papa, why are men idiots?"

"It's a phase. Matthew will grow out of it by the time you graduate."

"Don't be so sure about that, Jake. After all, you never did." Everyone turned to see a woman in her early thirties walking with Toni. This new woman looked similar to Toni, except she was of average height and was fair-haired, but they shared the same lilting French accent. Her clothes were also considerably fancier than those of the woman standing beside her. While Toni was dressed in the T-shirt and jeans that she was wearing earlier, this woman was wearing outlandish blue and yellow couture robes that had to have come from Gladrags and matching spike heels. Normally a woman like that wouldn't be seen anywhere a Quidditch pitch.

Fred recognised her immediately. Or, rather, her voice, as he had heard it on his mother's favourite soap opera everyday before he had started school. Now that he thought about it, he remembered seeing her picture in one of his mother's _Witch Weekly_s.

"_Bonjour _Maman," the three girls chorused unenthusiastically. Jake stuck his tongue out at his wife.

Gabrielle Toussaint. _Of course, _Fred thought, _I should've figured it out. _ _She _is_ married to Jake Johnson, after all. _But, nonetheless, he still found it hard to believe that laid-back, carefree Angelina was the daughter of the 'Ice Queen,' as _Witch Weekly_ dubbed her after refusing them an interview years ago.

Gabrielle turned to her daughters. "Annabelle, Isabelle," she said, looking directly at Audrey and Abby, who cringed at hearing their middle names, "what did I say about those broomsticks?"

"Not to play…" Audrey started.

"With them…" Abby continued.

"At home," they finished together, looking chastised. Angelina smirked and flicked her tongue out at Abby.

"Antoinette, leave your tongue in your mouth. It's not lady-like."

"But Papa stuck his tongue out and you didn't say anything," Angelina protested.

"Your father isn't a lady. In fact, he's hardly a gentleman. He's already had a bad influence on you three, what with teaching you how to play that ridiculous sport." Toni stuck her tongue out at her sister behind her back. "I saw that. And you, Antoinette Juliana Toussaint, are even more immature than the children."

"Are you sure I'm the oldest? You pull _la piqûre têtue et arrogante _lookoff so much better than I do."

Fred just stood there listening to the exchange. He found it hard to believe that anyone could hate Quidditch, aside from Percy, that is. Especially if that person came from a family known for their Quidditch skills.

He heard Jake, Angelina, Abby and Audrey snickering. Now Fred had no desire to learn how to speak French, but there was obviously something funny in what Toni had said to her younger sister. And it was becoming more and more painfully obvious that he was going to need to learn the language, and quickly, too. He elbowed Angelina. "Psst, Angel. What did Toni say to your mum?"

"She called Maman a stubborn, arrogant prick."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Aunt Toni is the only person sarcastic enough to put the Ice Queen in her place." Fred's jaw dropped. Even _he'd _never consider talking about his mother like that. "What? You didn't honestly think _Witch Weekly _had the brains to come up with that name, didja?"

"You guys came up with that?"

"No; a disowned branch of the family did. It's the only _good _contribution they've made to society. Anyway, the name stuck and Aunt Toni has called her that ever since."

Fred hears Gabrielle shout something in broken French and everyone laughs. "I'm going to have to learn to speak French, aren't I?

"Oui." _Finally something I can understand_, Fred thought.

"Will you teach me?"

"Non."

"Huh?"

"No."

"Well, why didn't you just say that?"

"I did."

"No, you didn't. You said…" He changed his statement when he saw the unamused look on Angelina' s face. "Why won't you teach me?"

"Takes too long. It'd be easier just to cast the spell on you and move on from there."

"But we can't do magic outside of Hogwarts."

"No, we can't do magic with our _wands_ outside of Hogwarts."

"The Ministry could still catch us even if we did wandless magic."

"Only if we were Muggle-born. I only see purebloods around here."

"What do you mean they could only track us if we were Muggle-born?"

"The ministry keeps a wand registry of every wand sold in the UK. Each wand produces a different mark or signature…" She trailed off, hoping Fred could figure it out himself.

"So they only track the wand signature. And if wandless magic goes on in an pureblood household, it's impossible to know who did it," Fred finished. _Ha, Mum and Percy! I am smart!_

"Exactly." _I knew there was a reason I liked this guy! It took Lee a week of untraceable pranks to figure it out! How he managed to be third in our year is beyond me._

Around that time, Gabrielle and Toni had stopped screaming at each other and Gabrielle noticed for the first time that there was someone standing on the pitch that wasn't a relative. "_Bonjour. _You must be Fred. Antoinette mentioned that you'd be spending the summer with us. I'm Gabrielle Johnson." Fred tried to hold it in, but he had to let out a chuckle. He honestly hadn't been expecting her to use her married name. He really didn't know why; it was, after all, her last name. "I do not understand. What is so funny?"

"Oh relax for once. He's just amazed that you introduced yourself as a Johnson instead of a Toussaint," Toni said to her sister.

"Why would he be surprised about that? Johnson _is_ my last name."

"But you rarely use it. And when you do, it's always 'Toussaint-Johnson'. You're so damn uptight and formal, sometimes it shocks me that we're even related, much less sisters. _Ice Queen_." Toni made sure to emphasise Gabrielle's nickname, which she obviously hated. And with a quick wave of her right hand, the older Toussaint sister was pelted with a snowball from out of nowhere.

"Uptight and formal, indeed. Who has the last laugh, now, _Juliana_?"

"Me, _Maríe_," Toni answered, as the feathers on Gabrielle's gown briefly turned into a peacock. (A/N: And now you know where Gred and Forge got their inspiration for Canary Creams.)

Fred watched as Angelina, Abby, and Audrey abandoned the broomsticks they were still carrying. He followed suit. Angelina turned to look at him. "You wouldn't fancy a tour of the house right now, would you?"

Well, yeah, he did. But he really wanted to see the end of the fight. "Why are you guys leaving?" he asked as he caught a glimpse of Jake hightailing back to the mansion.

Audrey answered. "Because when those two get going, it's worse than Angie and Abby. And when the twins fight, someone always ends up in St. Mungo's. So I think you can imagine what's going to happen here."

A vase smashed into the tree directly above Gabrielle's head. "Uh, Angel? I think I'll take you up on your offer after all." Then they dashed off in the direction of the house, narrowly ducking a shower of coconuts. _And I thought my family was weird,_ Fred thought as Abby slammed the door.


	6. Owls Between Friends

Owls Between Friends

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been having quite a few problems with my computer, amongst other things. Hopefully, WtWS will be updated later tonight along with two new songfics. Oh, and yeah, I know this is also the title of a fic by GryffinMiraur (I think), but I just couldn't come up with a good name for this chapter. Anyway, this chapter is a short interlude of letters exchanged between Angie/Abby and Lee and Fred and George. The next chapter is a Lee – George chapter followed by the reunion chappy. And speaking of Lee and George, one of the songfics is a Lee/George. And before I forget, " " means the letter has been translated from French (they're going to be used a lot in the next few chapters). Enjoy!

A/N 2: Due to JKR's latest interview, this story is officially AU for two sentences that I'm lazy to change (yet I went back and fixed WtWS) about Wood being captain of the Gryffindor team. As Charlie is four years older than Fred and George, then it would stand to reason that he'd be captain of the 1990-1991 Gryffindor team because he'd be 16.

Chipmunk,

Nothing's changed much here. Mama and Aunt Toni are still fighting, Daddy's still a horrible Keeper, and Chocolate Frog is still acting like a bloody idiot. (Don't listen to her, Lee. She's just jealous that I'm the lovable twin.) See what I mean?

Audrey and Matt are fighting again. I hate to say it, but she has a point. How can you forget your girlfriend's birthday, especially if it's the day after yours? (How much you want to bet Fred forgets hers?) Eh, they'll make up and he'll spend all his time over here again. (He already does. He just heads in the dungeon door to the studio. He's in our band, remember?)

How's George? Is he helping you give Marea a hard time? (Bloody Death Eater-wannabe. We should set her up with Sevvie.) Oh yeah, Sevvie came by to visit Mum and Daddy. And no, he still hasn't washed his hair. (I can't believe he and Papa are friends. Bloody bastard. I don't know how the two of you deal with seeing him every day.)

Everything's cool on the Fred front. Doesn't expect a thing. (How can he? I swear his brain turns to mush every time Angelina's around. Which, I might add, is all the damn time.) Shut up, Abigail! (Make me, Sugar Quill.) You see what I have to deal with? I never thought I'd say this, but I actually miss you.

Speedy has a letter to George from Fred. Make sure he gets it. And could you feed Arrow and Speedy this time? (Yeah. I'm tired of my owl keeling over after he visits you! If you keep it up, his name won't be Speedy; it'll be Dead-and-Buried. And you'll be lying in the grave next to him!) Oh, and by the way, Fred figured out the wandless magic thing in a way shorter time than you did. (Angie, please. A Flobberworm could've figured it out in a shorter time than he did.)

See you in July. Love,

Your big sisters

Angie and Abby (Hey, I'm older! Why does your name go first?!)

Abby and Angie (hope you're happy CF),

Hullo, my not-lacking-in-the-ego-department sisters. How many times do I have to tell you that you can't call me your LITTLE brother! It's only three months. And Abby, neither one of you is lovable. Everyone knows _I'm_ the lovable, adorable, and every other –able kid in this family.

Yeah, George is helping me out with the Marea torture since you guys aren't here. (His mind is ALMOST as devious as yours are.) We used wandless magic for Marea's birthday prank. Darryl couldn't stop laughing, it was so funny. Pictures are enclosed. And yes, he figured it out faster than I did. But I'd like to say in my defense that not everyone has sick minds like you two do. And that a Flobberworm wasn't third in our year (and that I'd have been second if it wasn't for that git Davies).

Snape came to visit the Ice Queen – I mean, Gabrielle – and Dad? Poor you. Anyway, that's what happens when you have a Slytherin for a father. Oh wait. I do too, don't I? Oh well, at least Dad is the one good thing to come out of that house. But I'm still glad I'm a Gryffindor. Aren't you, Ange? As for setting him up with Marea, HELL NO!!! I refuse to have little greasy-haired, You-Know-Who-supporting, Dark Arts-loving brats for cousins. (Though besides the hair, I already do. Even if she denies it. Bloody swot.) And anyway, I'm convinced he's in love with Gaby. Your mum's perfect for him. And she'd get him to wash his hair and get better robes (maybe in puke green or some outlandish colour).

Fred's brain turns to mush every time Angie's around? At least there's no one there to accuse of liking her, so it's better than being at school with him. Hey, do me a favour. Walk into his room while he's sleeping. He goes on about you in his sleep, SQ. It's quite funny, really.

Audrey's still dating Shealey? I thought they broke up when she made Lincournet Captain because of the conflict-of-interest.

Speedy has a letter to Fred from George, no doubt talking about what a gracious host I am. And how much more fun he's having than Fred is. Yes, I fed them this time. Being on Abby's bad side isn't very good for my health. Besides, don't the good people at St. Mungo's get enough of Dad's money?

Angie, I'm glad you miss me. Even if it was a backhanded compliment. But I'll return it. I miss you too. But then, I'm so sick of Marea that I miss everything about school. Well, except Sevvie. And the homework. And Sevvie. And the classes. And Sevvie. Did I mention I don't miss Sevvie? I can't wait for July either.

Your favourite brother,

Lee Christopher "Christien" Johnson-Jordan

Lee,

Don't EVER kid about Sevvie having a thing for Mama! Can you imagine having him as a stepfather? It'd be hell. (He'd try to take points away from me at school for every time I didn't clean my room at home. Bastard.) We would be at Durmstrang instead of Beauxbatons. (I don't go to Beauxbatons, Abby.) Or Hogwarts. And seeing as that school turns out people like Marea, I hope I never meet anyone else from there.

We got the pictures. Watching the cake hit Marea's face was the highlight of your letter. If only we were there to see it in person. (We watched it over and over again. We should've done that to Snape when he was here.) Nah, we should've done a lot worse.

We went into Fred's room and you're right; he does talk about Angie. (He also drools and murmurs about killing Roger Davies, who is NOT a git, by the way. He's a very nice guy and quite smart. He helped me out in DADA. And he's not that bad on the eyes, either.) Methinks that Fred has a little competition. (Shut your face, Isabelle! Besides, what about Jean-Luc?) Only Mama can call me that! Anyway, as you just informed me, you don't go to Beauxbatons. So how do you know about him? (Audrey.) And I don't even like him! Bastard doesn't think girls should be allowed to play Quidditch even though I'm the best damn Seeker in the school! Just once, I'd like to knock all his teeth out! (You know, Abby, Denial isn't just a river in Egypt.) Lee, hurry up and get here before I AK this girl and have one less sister.

You're right; you ARE every "-able." Including, but not limited to, intolerable and unbearable. (Not to mention unpredictable, unstable…) Incapable, unlikable… (This is fun. AND you're the unmentionable one.) Ooh, that was a good one, Ange. (Thank you, Abs.) Anyway, Lee, you get the point. Favourite brother, my ass. Try by default. (I think that was the point.) I can tell you right now that if we had another one to choose from, you wouldn't be.

Thanks for feeding the owls this time. They were a lot happier. Which means I'm not unhappy. Which means Francesca and Darryl don't have to give THEIR money to the good people at St. Mungo's. (And Arrow and Speedy didn't peck us when the got back, so that WE didn't have to go to St. Mungo's.)

Papa said you were right; he IS the only good thing to come out of Slytherin. (He also said that Sevvie ran a close second, which makes me doubt anything he says about that house. And, yeah, I'm proud to be a Gryffindor Lioness.) He also wanted to know why you put the "Christien" in your name. (Yeah, I want to know, too. Since when does Scotland look like France?)

Love,

The Toussaint-Johnson Twins

Terrible Twosome,

Wow, Angie. I knew Davies (who IS TOO a git) liked you, but I didn't think you liked him back. It's a good thing Fred doesn't speak French or else he'd read your last letter and drive himself insane (not that he isn't already). And I knew he drools. George does, too.

Abby, I agree with your traitor twin. Whoever this Jean-Luc guy is, you've got it bad. Samantha Lewis has the same problem. She loves me. She knows she does. (And that Jean-Luc cat better pray I never meet him. No one insults my sister except me. And my other two sisters.)

And about the "Christien" thing… I'm looking forward to creaming the other teams at the tourney. 4 August 1990 cannot get here fast enough.

Your most favouritest brother (even if you had another one),

Lee

Forge,

You will not believe who Angie's parents are! Jake Johnson and Gabrielle Toussaint! And her aunt is Toni Toussaint! I kid you not (for once)! Angie has a full-scale pitch in her backyard. According to Toni, it's training season, and Angie, her two sisters, and I have been putting in four hours of practise every day. Unlike last year's Gryffindor team, we get a break every couple of hours. Toni said that we probably shouldn't, though, since if we have to play a marathon game, we wouldn't get any. Beat that! I'm in Beater training with the best in the business!

Angie doesn't live in a house; she lives in a castle. I'm serious (for once). Those prick Malfoys aren't even as rich as her. Don't tell anyone this, but I was a bit intimidated when the limo pulled up. But hey, I have my own bedroom finally. AND her family is even nuttier than ours is! I don't ever want to leave.

I should probably tell you about the rest of her family. Her older sister, Audrey, goes to Beauxbatons and is the Beater for her house team. And she's really good. (Not as good as Toni, but still really, really good.) And get this, she can block a Bludger with her BROOMSTICK!!! I was watching her train with Toni the other day and Toni sent one at Angie. Audrey was over there in an instant and swatted it away with the straw part of her broomstick. Toni chewed her out for it though. Something about Angie could've seriously been hurt. But it was still an awesome move. Audrey didn't complain about it, though. She said if it had been her other Beater (she's captain of her house team, too) she would've yelled, too.

Angie has another sister that goes to Beauxbatons, but she isn't older than she is. Since you'll never figure it out, Angelina has a twin. They're almost identical, but Abby has hazel eyes instead of brown. Anyway, she plays Quidditch, too. She's the Seeker for her house team and a bloody brilliant player. She's isn't anywhere as good as Charlie, but she's still fantastic. The three of them want to play for the Harpies one day. And Sweet Merlin, they're going to. They move like a cohesive unit, more like they should be three Chasers, not one Chaser, a Beater, and a Seeker (but when we're not training, Angie plays the Keeper position).

Angie says they have a younger brother named Chris that's an annoying pest. I haven't seen him yet; she also said he's doesn't stay there until the middle of the summer. She also said that he's good at pranks, but only because it's what little brothers do.

The one downside? Angie's dad was a Slytherin (though he doesn't act like it) and is friends with Snape. He was over here a few days ago flirting with Gabrielle and it was disgusting. Angelina called him Sevvie and you could tell he was just furious. I bet he takes points from Gryffindor when we get back to school just for that. And he'll probably take them from me because I was corrupting his only friend's precious princess. And then, he'll take them from you because you like me. Greasy-haired git.

So how are things in Scotland? Nowhere near as fun as it is here, I bet. Tell Lee I said "hi." And that Abby said to feed Speedy (the owl). Though I don't have a clue how she'd know him.

Your twin,

Gred

Gred,

Quidditch pitch, Quidditch snitch (pun unintended). Does Angie have a torture chamber in her dungeon?

Lee lives in a castle, too, but I'm staying in his room because it has three beds. (I didn't ask.) His mum and stepdad are pretty cool. He has an older cousin that went to Durmstrang named Marea. Believe it or not, she's even worse than Percy. But we've been pranking her left and right. On her birthday, we caused the cake to fly straight up and hit her in the face. It was so funny that Darryl (Lee's stepdad) couldn't stop laughing. I've sent some pictures with the letter.

Yeah, I knew who Angie's parents were. Lee told me. He said they grew up together, but I don't see how since she lives in London and he lives in Scotland. But then, his mum doesn't have the accent and Lee doesn't have it ALL the time. So I guess they moved from England to Scotland and he sort of picked up the accent? I don't know.

Snape was at Angie's house? Yecch! Glad I'm not you. We should set him up with Marea. She might be nineteen and Snape's gotta be three times that, but she reminds me of him a lot (minus the greasy hair; she's obsessed with looking neat). She goes on and on and on about the Dark Arts and how brilliant Professor Kakaroff is. She even makes the same snide remarks that Snape does, except instead of them being about Lee and me staying in Gryffindor, it's about us going to Hogwarts. She was wearing a tank top and I swear I saw the Dark Mark on her arm. Of course it might have been a tattoo, but a prick like her wouldn't have one. It's a shame, really; she's quite pretty. And she's into yoga. She'll go work out out-of-doors and like every guy in the neighbourhood will come out to watch her stretch. Beyond pathetic.

Lee got a letter today, too. He won't tell me who it's from and when I tried to read it over his shoulder, it was in another language. He was laughing an awful lot while he was reading. I hope it's from Alicia telling him that she's given up on me and wants him.

Your twin,

Forge

PS. Angie has a twin? I bet she's hot.

George,

Alicia is never going to give up on you; you might as well accept it. And yeah, Abby's hot, but only because she looks like Angelina.

Angie's owl Arrow came back with a letter addressed to CF and SQ. I tried reading it, but it was in French and the spell Angie's dad put on me only allows me to understand SPOKEN French, not written. So I was lost as hell.

I got the photos. I couldn't stop laughing either. Bloody hilarious, they were. We wanted to prank Snape while he was here, but Audrey wouldn't let us. She's the sensible one, but she still likes to have fun. She convinced Jake to change Snape's robes to neon orange and to put a Concealment Charm over them. So Snape was sitting in the parlor, chatting over tea, with BRIGHT ORANGE ROBES. And he couldn't even SEE THEM.

No, Angie doesn't have a torture chamber in her dungeon. She has something better. A recording studio. Apparently, if the Quidditch thing doesn't work out, Angie and Abby want to be rock stars. They both have awesome singing voices. They also have this huge collection of Muggle records and cassettes. I'm really enjoying their music. Even if the bands have weird names like Nirvana, The Gits, Alice in Chains, and Sound Garden. Angie is the guitarist and Abby is the drummer for a band called Phoenix Rising. They're talented. They let me sit in on their sessions and they played this song called "Shattered Faith" and it was so amazing. Well, the music, anyway. I didn't have a clue what Matt (the frontman) was singing about. It sounded like he was trying to sing with his mouth full. But the music was awesome. Anyway, Angie has two guitars: a Fender Jaguar and a Fender Mustang.

And I'm still training with Toni Toussaint and you're not. So my summer is still better.

The winner of the Amazing Summer Award,

Fred

Fred,

French? Couldn't you have at least learned a cool language like Pig Latin? Or made up one like the people that speak Spanglish did?

I don't need to practise; I'm already a world-class Beater.

And you're right; Spinnet isn't going to give up on me and move on to Lee. And even if she did, Lee fancies that Ravenclaw blonde, Samantha Lewis.

They listen to a band called The GITS? What's next? One called The Prats? The Swots? Or, how about this: The Percys? Angie doesn't strike me as someone that would play the guitar. A Mustang and a Jaguar, eh? Maybe she could combine her guitars and call the new instrument a Jagstang (A/N: Kurt Cobain owned the Jagstang idea)?

As for Angie's annoying little brother, he can't be worse than ickle Ronniekins. No one's worse than Ron is. Except maybe Ginny. And DEFINITELY Percy. We have it worse than Angie does. We have an annoying younger brother, an annoying younger sister AND an annoying older brother. Though Percy would say WE'RE the annoying younger brothers.

But then, who cares what Percy says?

Your twin,

George

PS. Torture chambers beat out recording studios.


End file.
